Unveiling
by Ellie101
Summary: WIP *Chapter 3 is up!* A certain Goblin-King seems to have his eye on Sarah- but she's all grown-up now, and this time she's not going to just sit back and wait to see what happens. (J/S)
1. Chapter 1

"Unveiling"

By Ellie

Sarah Williams had locked away her past, her youthful dreams. So why the hell was she there? That remained to be seen.

Sarah sighed wearily as the slender waitress swept through the din of antsy restaurant goers. Adjusting her stride, she closed the distance between herself and the woman leading her. Finally stopping, Sarah was beckoned to a small covered table perched between moonlight and shadow overlooking a balcony. She descended gracefully onto the heavy, well-made chair and managed to wonder internally at the lovely satin tablecloth, while smiling politely at the waitress and ordering a glass of red wine.

The magazine article had admonished upon _Enchantments _lavish settings, breathtaking overlook, and above all, it's tasteful display of magic.

As close as humans could make it at least.

Sarah had seen the real thing and she wouldn't have the liberty of looking at the Magicians in wonder. The cynic in her would rise to the occasion, or maybe it was just the emptiness the Labyrinth had left in her; reminding her that everything pales in comparison to reality.

In any case, Sarah was rather surprised when she found herself calling and making reservations. The memory felt blurred, like someone not quite awakened from a dream. Then there was the compulsion to come alone, which would have been fairly normal if she hadn't canceled a date to do so.

Sarah felt watched, and not even the beautiful atmosphere surrounding her could ease her nerves. Carefully taking in her surroundings she realized that there was, in fact, another table on the balcony, but it was so far into the blackness of shadow that it could barely be seen. It made her slightly uncomfortable to think that she was so secluded, though it probably wouldn't have been so bad if she could actually see whoever was ensconced in the darkened corner. _Get a grip, there probably isn't even anyone there. _And yet, even with her silent convictions, Sarah found herself straining her eyes to try and pick up a sign of life from the still corner of blackness. Finally, she allowed herself to relax and began, once again, peering over the elegant balcony to the beautiful scenery that was overlain with the mystery only night could accomplish.

The moon was a large glowing orb that seemed to hover above impossibly high treetops. It was like a fairytale forest and it became apparent to Sarah that the name of the restaurant was aptly chosen.

The wind blew, whistling it's relaxing song, and Sarah felt herself give herself over to the moment, closing her eyes and letting her thoughts become as elusive as the fingers of air curling over her.

Strands of hair wrapped across one cheek before a stray burst of wind smoothed it back into place. It was an unusual moment and it caused Sarah to open her eyes and touch the ebony strands tentatively. Her pensive expression smoothed away into a more serious one as she noticed that she was no longer alone on her balcony.

Spine stiffening, she noticed the vague outline of a man sitting amongst the shadow of the dark table. Her discomfort was obvious and she felt immediately embarrassed. She was no longer a child to be afraid of the dark or unknown.

Well if he wasn't going to speak to her, then there was no reason why she should break the silence. He was probably just another person enjoying himself at a nice restaurant. _Who else could it possibly be? _She chided herself. Images of a man with wild white-blonde hair flashed through her mind.

Her full, red lips uplifted in an ironic smile. The Goblin-King- _God, when am I going to stop trying to live a child's dreams? He's not coming for you. You were his downfall- what could he possibly want from you besides revenge? _She toyed with the wineglass before raising it to her mouth and drinking a generous amount of the dark ruby liquid.

"Are you ready Ms. Williams?"

Startled, Sarah looked up at the composed face of her waitress. "Oh, um, do you have any specials?"

The waitress nodded with a graceful smile and began to recite, "We have a lobster dinner with drawn butter and a petite cut of prime rib steak for $23.99. Our special fettuccini chicken with fresh bread and your choice of salad or soup for $17.99. Our-" She stopped when she noted Sarah's enthusiastic nod to the fettuccini chicken dinner. The waitress swiftly wrote it down, asked her what she'd like as sides, and with a practiced smile walked quickly back into the building.

Sarah began to toy with the cloth napkin that had been arranged artfully on her place setting. Suddenly, a man encompassed in black seemed to appear in front of her. She let out a gasp and unconsciously pressed a hand to her heart. Bowing, the man dressed in black held out a hand to her and with a flick of his wrist revealed a long-stemmed rose held between two fingers. "My most sincere apologies for startling such a beautiful woman." His voice was deep and sensual. Sarah felt her eyebrow lift at the courtesy of his words even as she dismissed them. Smiling slightly, she focused on the perfect red rose he offered.

"Isn't red only for lovers?" She asked amusedly before continuing, "I don't think that you're in that position, are you?" It was a bit ungracious but she couldn't refrain from barbing the magician, as she suspected that far too many women had fallen prey to his easy charms.

"Hmm, you're right. Does this suit you better?" He passed his free hand over the bloom of the flower and it seemed to change instantly from deep red to storm-shot orange.

Sarah almost let out another gasp but managed to refrain. The features of her magician were uncertain, as the candlelight that gave off it's halo of flickering light seemed to dim near his face and morph his features into planes of shadow that seemed to flow into his dark clothing.

Reaching out for the rose, Sarah felt, rather than saw, her hand captured with long graceful fingers and brushed with warm satin; he had kissed her hand.

"Step into the light…" Sarah demanded once the fingers relinquished their hold.

"With pleasure." Came the teasing reply.

Dark hair fell in waves to his broad shoulders, and Sarah felt herself being caught by silver eyes that seemed to reflect light. _It's a wonder I couldn't see his eyes in the dark, with them glowing like that. _

Her fingers closed instinctively but she didn't realize that she was holding the rose until she looked down and saw the vibrant orange petals. "How did you-" She began. He held his hand in front of her mouth, just barely brushing against her lips.

"It's all part of the 'enchantment'." He prompted, along with a smile that made Sarah's knees weak.

"And now, beautiful lady, I must leave you to your dinner. Please come again!" With a flash of smoke he was gone, and through the wispy remnants she saw that her dinner was sitting on the table.

"Nice." She muttered appreciatively to no one in particular.

She fell to eating with fervor; the smell of her food was mouth-watering.

Sometime much later, when she was full and quite sated and looking back up at the moon, the person at the table next to her made sounds of movement. In the time that it took for Sarah to turn her head and look at the table which had become illuminated in moonlight, her eyes picked up two significant details:

1.) The table was covered in silver glitter that seemed to reflect its surroundings like the broken shards of a mirror.

2.) There was a peach sitting innocently amid the glitter.

The only time that she had seen glitter like that was when she was a teenager- one dark night, when whispered words brought her to a place of magic. And to him.

_Only he would use peaches as his calling card. _

Sarah's shocked expression melted into a feral grin. Fine, he wanted her to know that he was watching her. Maybe it was time to show a certain Goblin-King that she could play the game just as well as he could.

Jareth had a lot of things to answer too, and Sarah knew she was just the person to make him see that.

_You want to play Goblin-King? Well, let's up the stakes a little._

**A/N) Please review- this is my first Laby. Fic, and I'm a little nervous about posting it……. So PLEASE tell me what you think!**

**Thanks- Ellie**

**A/N 2) 7/16/06. I am in the process of editing my fanfics (some of them at least) because I know how desperately they need it. I've made some minor changes here and there, but I feel much better about this chapter now so it's on to the next.**

**Ellie**


	2. Chapter 2

"Unveiling"

By Ellie

**Disclaimer- Don't own the movie, or the characters, or the actors, the only thing that's mine is my imagination… (Now that's a concept!) )**

**A/N Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers! You made my day/s! )**

**Lady Jamie **Thank you so much for reviewing…. And quite honestly I'm a little curious as to what Sarah has in mind as well! (For later that is!) I swear this story has a mind of it's own! ;)

**Rhiannon Faylinn **Sorry 'bout that! ) (Okay, not really) :grin: I mean, it got the job done right? ) Hopefully you'll feel the same compulsion THIS time!

**Bonnie S **:blushes: Well, thank you!

**Lady Sorrow **Thank you so much! It's not too often that I get such kind reviews! Hopefully this doesn't disappoint:crosses fingers:

**Trina Stardust **Thanks for the review- and no, the magician isn't Jareth- but he just may play a part in this story! )

**Scattered Logic **Aww shucks! ) Thanks for the review! (I just read your latest update, which was -as always- excellent!) And yep, it's been a set-up…Jareth's one conniving hottie ain't he? ;)

**Sarah (Pretty funny!) **Thank you SO much:grins happily: Whoever says addictions are necessarily bad things? ;)

**Jenny **Glad you liked it- I hope you keep reading!

**K.A. Maples **I'm proud that I managed to illicit intrigue- it means I'm probably doing something right! )

**Gwenevire (Interesting name- I like it!) **Yummy! Bribes will get you everywhere with me:wink, wink: )

**Phoebemoon **Yup, 'seductive' definitely captures the description of our fav. Laby couple! )

**Kaoru **Thanks for the encouragement! It definitely did the trick! )

**Dawn **Thank you! ) And I hope so! You'll have to let me know how I'm doing!

**Kitkat **I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Terrie **:grins: Even **I'm** not sure about what's going to happen next… Let's just say- "The games have begun!" ) Thanks for reviewing!

**Seiika Reichi **I'll be sure to keep that in mind! ) Thanks for reviewing!

**Draegonfire **Anxiety huh:Ellie tries to hide smile behind hand: I'm so sorry! (Not convincing? Didn't think so:wink:) I'm glad you love it- I hope you don't change your mind! )

**Fairykissedprincess (Phew! Long name!) **I'm really glad you liked it! The peach was one of the more fun parts I got to put in… but never fear! All the really fun parts are soon to come!

**Whiteowl **Thank you for reviewing! I really appreciate it! (Warm fuzzies galore!)

**Ack! I'm looking over the first chapter and I'm finding all these mistakes! (One of the main ones- being of course, the dreaded word-repetition.) :Sigh: Don't you just hate that? Oh well, maybe when I get some time, (And I'm REALLLY bored.) I'll go through and fix it…. And then again, maybe not. ) **

Sarah was coming home from another devastatingly dull date, (With an even MORE devastatingly dull guy) when she felt an unbidden 'urge' to go to _Enchantments_.

Grinning, Sarah pulled into her driveway. She'd been prepared for this. _Now to put my plan into action!_

10 minutes later, she walked through _Enchantments_' doors wrapped in an elegant black-silk shawl. Her outfit was effectively covered, but since her long porcelain legs were exposed, it was safe to bet that she was wearing a dress. The few people that stopped to stare and wonder who the elegant woman was, noticed that she was carrying a rather large bag… In fact- it was more like a backpack than a purse. They also noticed the little smile that graced her lips. Little did they know, that it was one of anticipation. She had, after all, waited years for the chance to do this…

As Sarah was greeted by a waitress and led away, the restaurant patrons that had witnessed her entrance all returned to their food or work and their interest in her became dim and hazy as they found better things to ponder about.

All of them except one, and to him, the image of Sarah was not so easy to be rid of.

_Hmm, now fancy that- however do you suppose that I managed to be seated in the **exact same place **as last time? _Smiling politely at her waitress, Sarah glanced around demurely. _Shadow-y table in the corner- Check. Moonlight- Check. Strange lack of people- Check. Yep, the bastard's been busy. AGAIN. But this time I'm ready for him- arrogant jerk! Ugh! I still can't believe he's using his magic to toy with me! Oh yeah. This means war!_

Sarah's eyes had been becoming steadily colder as her thoughts progressed, and now they looked like hazel jewels glinting in the darkness. Movement made her jerk her head up. The young blonde waitress looked a little rattled at Sarah's jumpiness but she managed to look somewhat collected while she placed Sarah's order and walked back into the restaurant.

The breeze was warm and so her next actions would probably be looked upon as completely normal. After all, no one but Sarah, (And perhaps a certain Goblin-King, if he wasn't too dense) could know that she had an ulterior motive to unwrapping the shawl and exposing what was underneath. As to what was under it? Not much. Smirking into the shadows of the 'empty' table, Sarah leaned back and allowed herself a small moment of victory. _I didn't have these when I was fifteen! Eat your heart out!_

Jareth gulped so hard his throat actually hurt. It was bad enough that she had waltzed in here so regally, and looking so stunningly beautiful that everyone took notice. But now that she had been led back to their balcony? She was even MORE stunningly beautiful! And she was taunting him with it! He narrowed his eyes at the lovely woman before him. She was wearing a black dress that was strap-less and dipped low enough to threaten any sensible man's sanity. And after all, Jareth was always very, very sensible, Cruel- yes, but still sensible.

It didn't help that her hair was falling around her shoulders, looking tousled and silky. Or the way her full lips were lifted in an undeniable gesture of triumph. _She knew this would get to me… or maybe she just wanted me to be shocked… That dress is pretty much the opposite of what I put her in inside the crystal. Sarah really IS here to play… So be it, but I do hope she knows what she's doing… I've only lost once before- and I intend to correct THAT soon enough._ Jareth looked at the confident siren before him before summoning up a crystal and cupping it in his gloved hands.

Sarah's food had arrived, and her senses were on hyper-alert, searching for any sign that she was no longer alone on the balcony. Just as she began to relax slightly and focus on enjoying the food she had ordered, she felt a very direct gust of wind against the back of her neck. It was almost immediately followed by a line of warm air skimming her cheek and Sarah felt herself shiver involuntarily. The play of wind against her bare skin was yet another message delivered by the Goblin-King. He was here, he was watching, and he acknowledged her challenge.

Sarah was so distracted by Jareth's display that she let out a shriek when she saw a dark shape looming up in front of her. The form stepped out into the glow of moonlight and Sarah recognized him immediately: It was her magician.

The look in his silver eyes was decidedly amused and it made him seem so much older than she had originally guessed. For a moment Sarah could only stare up at him with dim recognition. The Goblin-King gave off the same effect- that feeling of immense age and power. It made her wonder what other kinds of people might be living in The Underground. _Though 'people' might be stretching it, if it's anything like the Labyrinth…_

"I apologize for startling you, it seems I have a knack for it." The timbre of his voice sent chills down Sarah's spine, and it was then that she determined that there was no way this guy WASN'T from The Underground.

"Uh huh, I'm sure you are." The tone she answered in was hardly cordial, and Sarah saw a midnight black eyebrow raise at her tart response. He didn't speak, just stared down at her with that eyebrow lifted and a smile drifting along his lips.

"So are you and the Goblin-King buds?" _Hey! What've I got to lose? I'm either right, and he's not human any ways- or I'm wrong and he thinks I'm crazy… But even then, at least he'd go away._

"They said that you were acute. I find that They judged you accurately. Allow me to introduce myself- I am Darien, King of Illuseria."

At that, Sarah felt her own eyebrow lift, almost of it's own accord.

"So…You're a king too. Figures."

"Really? How?"

Looking into his sculpted face, Sarah answered honestly: "Because you're gorgeous, sexy, have a strange habit of appearing out of nowhere, you enjoy bothering me, and I have a feeling that you're used to getting your way."

"Wow, that's quite a list... but I am a little curious as to how you attained enough information to determine that last one."

"I haven't- yet. But if you're a king then it'll show up sooner or later."

Darien let out a hearty laugh and then seemed surprised at himself.

"I have a feeling that you will be everything that They have said you will be."

"Who are 'They'?"

Silver eyes twinkled as Darien smiled mysteriously…"You'll know soon enough…"

_There's a kingly answer for you! You ask them a question and they don't answer it! I wonder if they all take some sort of class for it- The Art of Being Vague a.k.a. Royal Jackass 101._

Sarah was just about to voice her opinion when she realized that the balcony was empty and there were pieces of glitter glistening on the very edge of the tablecloth. Sarah felt annoyed and frustrated at being dismissed so casually but she decided to make the most of the abandoned balcony. _Oh well, at least now I can take care of what I came to do…_

Grinning wickedly, Sarah grabbed her bag and began to walk over to the table Jareth had occupied.

Jareth was outraged, What in the name of Hades was Darien doing there? With Sarah! His half-brother was allowed to come Aboveground by order of the council only because they wanted him to learn some of the human culture. Darien's land was along the Mountains of Tears, running along several portals to different worlds. Earth was one of them, and it was necessary that he learn about humans since they had a tendency to become his subjects. However there was one human that Jareth didn't want anywhere NEAR Darien.

Still fuming, Jareth returned to the balcony only to find it empty. Sighing, he went over to his table with the intent of sitting down and brooding some more. Sarah's presents, however, made him change his mind immediately. They even brought a smile to his lips, though he would never admit it.

Sitting innocently on top of the table was a hot-pink feather boa and a black leather corseted dress, complete with fake 'breasts'. There was a note propped up against a pair of gaudy high heels.

_**Jareth**_

_**I got them to match your tights! If you insist on dressing like a drag-queen then why should I stand in your way! **_

_**I just figured if you're gonna do it- do it RIGHT.**_

_**-Sarah**_

His little mortal had better watch out. Two can play that game.

**A/N I did not intend for anyone to take any offense by my little 'drag-queen' crack, if anyone has than I apologize. This was just an attempt at humor- so please don't take it the wrong way.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**-Ellie**

**A/N 2) 7/16/06 Edited.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Unveiling"

By Ellie

**Disclaimer: Don't own most of it… the plot and Darien are all mine though… ) Anything else belongs to Jim Henson and CO. **

**A/N I apologize for the extremely long wait… hopefully I still have readers out there! ) I'll do my best to update sooner next time! To all that reviewed for the last chapter: "Thank Yous" go as following:**

**LadyIconDraco** Thank you for both of your reviews for chapter 1 and chapter 2… I'm really glad that you like my story so far! )

**draegonfire **More games in this chapter… though I'm afraid Jareth is the one to get creative this time! ;) Thanks for your review- hope you like the update!

**Djinn** I'm SO glad that you thought so! I wasn't as worried about it until after I realized that some people may find it offensive… thus my little Author's note at the end… ) I'm glad that it did it's purpose though! Thanks for the review!

**redaura **Thank you! ) And as aforementioned… I'm VERY glad that you thought it was funny! And Jareth's retaliation… is pretty much this entire chapter… so now your curiosity will be rewarded! ) Hope you like what you read!

**Scattered Logic **Inspiration DID strike… but actually getting all of it written and posted proved more difficult… ;) Hopefully you haven't forgotten all about this fic because I'd love to know what you think of this chapter… ) Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Niffers **YAY! Someone ELSE who found Sarah's little stunt amusing! Thank you very much- I'd love to know what you think of THIS chapter if you liked the LAST one- )

**ginnymanytongues **I'm exceedingly glad that you think so… however I'm sorry that it didn't get posted soon… Cringe Though to make up for it- I DID post 2 short Laby fics! I think I should get a little credit! PLEASE? )

**StarGazer/Stephanie **Awww. Thank you so much! ) (You don't know how sweet it is to imagine someone rallying for me in an empty room! ;) LOL..) I'm sorry it didn't get updated sooner! ( But hopefully you'll like this chapter! ;)

**Sway **Umhmm. My original idea was to involve a restaurant in my fic… just because I don't recall any other Laby fic revolving around one. LOL Ridiculous what one thinks of when they're trying to write an original story… ) Plus I wanted to make the beginning humorous… and I'm definitely trying my best! Hopefully you'll enjoy this… sorry that "half time" took so long! LOL

**Gwen** :gives Gwen puppy dog eyes: I know I was bad not to review sooner…. But I DID try to make up for it by writing some Laby ficlets! Really! There's evidence that you can READ and everything! ;) LOL Ulterior motive? MOI? Thanks for the snowmen- cookies are always a lovely treat! ;)

**phoebemoon** Why thank you! ;) I wonder what you'll think of THIS chapter… )

** (Unknown person.)** Umm, hope you like it… do you think you could leave me an initial or something… it'd be nice to actually ADDRESS such a kind reviewer! )

**dawn **Ah, yes… but then Jareth IS rather possessive isn't he? ;) I'm glad that you like Sarah with a sense of humor… I think that too many people make her WAY too serious so I wanted to lighten her up a little… You know, give her character more middle ground between being madly in love with Jareth, terribly upset with him, or being miserable because of the occurrence of some disaster- which is how most fics have her… LOL (I'm definitely not knocking it- I've read TONS of awesome fics w/ Sarah Very serious and disasters all around… but I just wanted to try something different from what I normally do myself.) )

**Rhiannon Faylinn **Yes, it sort of was… though I imagine that I wouldn't be too kind to Jareth if I were in her shoes… that peach might as well have been a gauntlet… ) Glad you thought it was funny- that's all I was going for! Your 'wonderings' are very apt: The first one is about to be answered… but the next one, I'm afraid… will take a little longer. ) Happy reading!

**Sarah **Well I'm thrilled that you were thrilled! ) I know how nice it is to be acknowledged by the author after leaving a review…. So I swore to myself that I would do it for this story. I'm even MORE thrilled that your addiction has increased! Though it makes me feel guilty because I haven't been able to update in quite some time… ( I did post some Laby ficlets for everyone… but I'm afraid that none of you readers noticed! ( I'm sorry you didn't get your fix! Hopefully this will make up for it!

**CrystalUnicorn **I'm extremely glad that you like it! Thanks so much for the review!

**jadefeather** Aww, shucks:::blushies: that's too sweet! Thank you! And yes, I am continuing it… and hopefully at a faster pace! LOL )

**Phew… there it is! My list of kind and wonderful reviewers! )**

**Here we go! Chapter 3…**

The mournful song of the Kanter bird echoed hauntingly in the enclosed gardens nestled deep in the center of the Labyrinth.

A regal man threaded through the rustling plants leisurely. A wisp of moonlight flitted across an inhumanly handsome face: high cheekbones, and strange mismatched eyes that revealed nothing. They were Aristocratic features- very fitting for a king.

As the light from the rising moon illuminated his face once more, the casual observer would have noticed a twist to his thin lips that hadn't been there earlier- an expression of wicked satisfaction. He reached down and plucked a silvery flower from its stem and twirled it expertly. To the casual observer, the man was obviously plotting something. To the residents of the Labyrinth, however, that smile was something to hide from- something to fear.

Unfortunately, there was no way for Sarah to know that.

"Hey, Brent! How've things been in your office? It's been like a ghost town in mine."

Brent Gott glanced over at his close friend, Sarah Williams, as she slid into a seat across from him. Starbucks was surprisingly quiet, only the Regulars remained- sipping their caffeinated beverages and watching the scurrying people outside.

Mischievous gray eyes shone amiably at Sarah and full lips broke into a charming smile as he took in her face and appearance.

"Wow, Sarah. That's some outfit for a day with the girls isn't it?" Brent was constantly teasing Sarah for working in an office where the only male was an office supervisor that flirted with anything that had two legs. And ironically, that remark was completely true… Jon Devons had informed his employees from the moment that he took his job as their superior that his sexuality did not exclude anyone. He proved this bit of information true when at the end of the workday a 'friend' came to pick him up and take him to a "Couples Only Club". A MALE friend. They left holding hands, leaving a wake of stunned social workers behind.

Sarah's eyes narrowed at Brent's dig, but refused to rise to the bait. "What? Am I overdressed?" She countered innocently.

Brent's smile deepened. "Hmm, I'm not sure… Why don't you stand up and let me see the full effect."

Sarah rolled her eyes in feigned exasperation, but answered with acid sweetness. "Anything for YOU, Brent."

She stood up and smoothed the seams of her outfit down her hips. A wolf whistle that most certainly did NOT come from Brent echoed in the small confines of the coffee shop.

Sarah had grown accustomed to her looks and even felt pride in her appearance, but a faint pink blush still bloomed in her cheeks at the open approval of a stranger.

Brent caught the blush and laughed delightedly, "I hope you realize that by wearing that outfit you will be the subject of quite a bit of attention- unwanted or not."

Sarah knew that the tight-fitting auburn outfit she had donned that morning would definitely catch some eyes… Brent was right, it wasn't something that she would normally wear to the office. But Sarah had her reasons for wanting to look good. One reason in particular; She was pretty sure that Jareth would be retaliating in some way and she was vain enough not to want to look frumpy if he was still spying on her.

Someone once said that beauty could be a woman' s weapon, and Sarah wasn't hesitant to add it to her own arsenal. If she couldn't summon up a magic bubble and trap him in his own dreams- then at least she had more interesting alternatives.

Sarah stayed and chatted with Brent for her entire lunch break. Which lasted for an entire 25 minutes. Jon's romance ideals aside, he was still her boss and he had set up rules that he expected to be followed… Which meant that Sarah had exactly 35 minutes for lunch and if she was late then she would be "eating" away at her personal vacation time.

She hadn't driven to Starbucks, it was close enough to her work that Sarah had decided to walk. The trees along the sidewalk she strolled down were rustling as a light breeze played along their leaves.

Sarah always found tranquility in nature and today she was enjoying the sights. The leaves were turning yellow- some had already begun to gold… Autumn was coming and the trees were donning its colors accordingly.

It was nice to walk passed the quaint park on her way to the office… It was hard to find such perfect snatches of nature in the middle of such a bustling city. She glanced back wistfully at the tall oaks that swayed peacefully before crossing the street and being submersed into the hoards of people striding briskly to their destinations.

She followed the driveway to her offices' door; The "Social Services" building was an immense brick structure that looked as if it had seen the turning of the times and still had the strength to remain. It wasn't homey, but instead gave the impression of sturdiness. Some people saw the building and disliked it immediately- Sarah had never been one of them. Instead, she was fond of the old building, taking the same "oldness" that people had disliked about it, and instead seeing it as "character". After all, age changed everyone- it held the power to make a person stronger or wiser, bitter or unkind. Time was both key and catalyst, to so many things.

Corrie's eyes were wide with unsuppressed longing. She had never seen herself as completely unattractive, but there had always been a tiny prick of jealousy when she heard all of the other girls in the office talking about their love-lives. Men just didn't flock to her the way they did to others. She had no romance in her life to speak of. For God's sake, she was thirty-three and still a virgin! Not that she was ashamed of it- she wouldn't want to just throw that sort of thing away… She wanted it to be special, and with a special person was that so much to ask?

He moved swiftly back and forth, from his flower truck to Sarah Williams' desk. The movement of his body drew her hungry eyes back to him instantly and snapped her attention back to the present.

The man that had come in with vases and vases that were brimming with strange silver flowers looked like the men she dreamed of after reading a particularly steamy romance novel. His pale hair was tied in a ponytail and he had a strangely sensual walk- maybe it was the slight sway of his hips…not feminine… but more like the graceful stalk of a fencer. Each footstep was deliberate… Commanding. Like the world rested at this man's fingertips, and the universe at his feet.

Corrie snapped herself out of an unbidden fantasy. Ripping her eyes away, she tried to look at her computer and stop drooling, but eventually gave up the attempt when she realized that she kept searching for his reflection on the screen.

She turned back towards him, slowly, her eyes drifting back to his strong, lean body. She was embarrassed by her own lack of self-control, but try as she might- she couldn't bring herself to drag her gaze away from his lithe form a second time.

It wasn't long before the icily handsome stranger noticed her scrutiny. Corrie felt all the blood in her body rush to her cheeks. She was mortified… Would he say something?

Jareth almost let a pleased smile grace his lips at the steamy look in the little woman's eyes. He almost allowed himself to take a bow at the obvious appraisal she was bestowing upon him. But then he saw the blush bloom in her cheeks and he remembered that he was on Earth. There was no way for Jareth to tell the little woman that she had just paid him the highest compliment of his kind. The Court's customs had always been considered lewd by the other inhabitants of The Underground, but Jareth had always appreciated his realm's customs. There were no coy mind games- just honesty and emotion. Jareth chuckled softly- the particular combination of those two elements in his kind had borne some truly spectacular scandals.

He looked at the woman sitting at her desk and smiled- a small smile of greeting- nothing more and nothing less. Even as she smiled back Jareth felt himself don another persona- he grew so tired of the politics of Earth, but he was under The Court's law and one of them was to use his gift to show humans whatever they wanted to see while he was in their realms. As his mother had said, "Jareth, if they dream of thieves then you must become one… If they dream of fairies then sprout wings and give them what they want... Only strong dreams will power the Labyrinth now… If you do not continue, then all of our ways will die out as The Labyrinth does."

Jareth had lost himself in his own thoughts again and barely remembered to send out a crystal to catch the woman's dreams. He nodded his head at her and gave one last glance to the desk overflowing with the silver flowers that the Queen had named "Revelations." Sarah was about to have a couple.

As he was leaving, the crystal he had sent to the blonde trailed after him, reflections of lovers entwined could be seen bubbling beneath the surface. Jareth made sure that his gloves covered every inch of his skin… it wouldn't do to invade her mind and enter her dream… and even the smallest bit of contact would do just that.

There were downfalls to being the Prince of Dreams- the need for gloves was definitely one of them.

Corrie was typing rapidly and trying her damndest to ignore the memory of The Flower Man. She kept taking furtive glances at the strange silver flowers piled around Sarah's desk. She and Sarah were confidantes and close friends… Surely she wouldn't mind Corrie taking just a couple…

Once Corrie's fingers curled over one green stem she felt compelled to raise it's delicate petals to her face and breath in it's scent. A strange rush of feeling swept through her… the flower smelled like nothing she had ever smelled before. In fact, there were no words to describe the scent of the shimmering petals… It smelled the way you would think sunshine would smell… It was also so warm, almost... Heated…

Corrie gasped… There was a strange feeling overtaking her… And what she saw entering the room made her heart race and breath escape in gasps.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Well, this took a while to write and I've no doubt that you're wondering where I'm taking this one… but you'll just have to wait and see! I think that you should all forgive me the wait just because of the length of this chapter! ) As before-mentioned… it took FOREVER.**

**If I missed anyone that reviewed- I apologize… don't worry I'll acknowledge you next update! **

**Tell me what you think! Review, review!**

**Ellie**

**PS I've decided to take Jareth's background in a direction other than the "Fae" explanation… "The Court" will be explained a little more in later chapters… so I don't have any answers for that one yet… all will be explained in due time my grasshoppers. LOL ;)**

**REVIEW!**

**A/N 2) 7/16/06 I came, I saw, I edited. And I feel so much better about it, especially since I had a glaringly ugly typo mixed in amidst the panting after Jareth bit. ;) **


End file.
